Wonder Mouse Girl
Wonder Mouse Girl (Kesha Lovely Mousey) is a mouse Justice League character. She is 14 years old, and wears a red vest, a blue skirt with white stars, red boots, a crown, and a belt with the word W, with a lasso on her belt, a ring on her finger, bracelets on her wrists, a red cape, and pink cheeks. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (great friend) *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Anderson Joey *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery (Weapons) Wonder Mouse Girl (with a pistol gun).png|Wonder Mouse Girl (with pistol gun) Wonder Mouse Girl (with two lightsabers).png|Wonder Mouse Girl (with two sabers) Wonder Mouse Girl (with two lightsabers) (one purple).png|Wonder Mouse Girl (with two sabers) (one purple) Wonder Mouse Girl (with two lightsabers) (other purple).png|Wonder Mouse Girl (with two sabers) (other purple) Wonder Mouse Girl (with two purple lightsabers).png|Wonder Mouse Girl (with two sabers) (two purple) Gallery Wonder Mouse Girl (pyjamas).png|Pajamas Wonder Mouse Girl (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Wonder Mouse Girl (Winter Suit).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's great friends. Disguises Wonder Mouse Girl (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) WonderMouseGirl(Poodles'Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Wonder Mouse Girl (Jane Porter).png|Jane Porter (Home on the Range) Wonder Mouse Girl (Britney Spears).png|Britney Spears (The Little Jungle Boy) Trivia *She carries a pistol gun and two purple lightsabers, because since she has one, she is given another. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspired by: *Wonder Woman Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes